What If?
by LoyalSilver
Summary: One shot from both Jonathan and Maddy's perspectives if they'd both had a little more courage and confidence at Maddy's place in Gallows Gate. Total unashamed fluff.


Jonathan looked steadily at Maddy in the dim light of the living room, and thought to himself just how beautiful she looked in that moment, watching him with a vulnerability she rarely let him see.

He couldn't have been more clear with his comment to her about the sofabed, and she knew it, but she'd been so taken aback, she hadn't known how to respond.

He wondered what to do next. Turn the light on and let the sexual tension fade away, as always ended up happening between them, or something different, for once. In the end, it was the thought of Hewie Harper's hands on her body which spurred him into action. The vision played out in his mind, for the umpteenth time tonight, and once again he felt the surge of jealousy he'd had to tamper down as he'd watched it take place, wishing it was his own hands running across those curves. So often, he pushed any romantic thoughts about her to the back of his mind, resigned to the fact that they were too far along in their friendship to risk it for anything more. But seeing another man so blatantly want her, well, that brought all those feelings rushing back to the surface.

He kept his eyes on hers as he took three seemingly endless steps across the room to stand directly in front of her. He saw her eyes widen slightly as she looked up at him, and he heard a sharp inhale of breath as he reached his right hand up to her neck and leant forward, drawing her head gently towards his. As their lips met, he felt her arms close around him, one round his waist and one tangling into his hair, drawing him tighter against her body. He let out an involuntary sigh as she deepened the kiss, her tongue lightly teasing his. Surely she couldn't know just how much she was affecting him. His hands moved, seemingly of their own accord, to her shoulders, and began to trace the same path those of Hewie Harper had done just a few hours before. As his touch shifted from light caress to firmer pressure, she let out a soft moan, and the breathy way she then said his name into his mouth nearly made him come undone right there. Her hands had found their way under his shirt and he could feel his body responding further at the touch, her fingers sliding up his back and then around to find his belt. Her intention was more than clear but then, he thought to himself, so was his. He directed his attention to the task of removing the fabric between their bodies, shrugging off his jacket and shirt, and then he brought his hands to her front, fingers finding the buttons on her shirt and releasing them one by one. After she'd undone the belt buckle, her hands slid up his body, lifting his t-shirt with them, and she broke their intense kiss to draw it over his head and throw it to the side, just as he was slipping her shirt off her shoulders. The look she gave him then was one he'd never seen from her, but one he vowed he'd witness much more often as her gaze swept across his body and her eyes filled with intense lust. That, coupled with her red, kiss-stung lips and the view he now had of her breasts perfectly filling a black lacy bra, was enough to sustain him in life for a considerable amount of time. They gazed at each other for a long moment, before Maddy took his hand and led him upstairs.

* * *

Maddy was internally cursing herself. "I just thought you'd be really tired by now?" she thought to herself. Of all the inane things to say when Jonathan had blatantly just told her he wanted to go to bed with her, more directly than ever before. Well, it served her right if it didn't happen. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

She stared at him, thinking of all the things she should have said, and silently willed him to ignore her comment. It had been such a lovely evening, and the music had actually been quite incredible, despite her earlier reservations. Although Hewie's wandering hands had made her feel uncomfortable at the beginning of the evening, she had correctly clocked the jealousy on Jonathan's face when it happened, and enjoyed his attentive behaviour as a result. He'd made sure to be always at her side, and he was funny and charming and behaving much more like a date than a friend.

It seemed like an eternity passed before she saw his hand lifting towards the light switch. She tried to convey her emotions through her eyes, piercing into his, telling him not to ruin the moment, as she had nearly done. To her amazement, his hand lowered back to his side and she saw a look of determination cross his face before he walked over to her. She thought she may have stopped breathing for a moment when his fingers caressed her neck, and she felt a bolt of pure electricity run through her when he touched his lips to hers. She slid one hand around his waist, and moved the other to the back of his head, drawing him in closer to her as she opened her mouth to his and revelled in the sensation of having him so close. Any embarrassment or fear she may have had before he came towards her disappeared with the feel of his body pressed tight to hers; there was no mistaking just how much he wanted her right now. All thought disappeared momentarily at the caress of his hands over her body, and a small moan escaped her lips as his fingers moved lightly down from her shoulders to her breasts. She needed to feel more of him, and her hands slid under his clothes to run across his warm skin, as she continued to enjoy the taste and sensations of his kiss. She could barely believe that this was finally, finally going to happen, and her hands found their way to the top of his jeans, intent on removing all clothing as quickly as possible. She undid his belt and realised with a smile that he must have had the same thought, as he dropped his jacket and shirt to the floor, and began unbuttoning her blouse. It was almost more than she could bear; his fingers brushing across her skin, and the thought that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She needed to feel that contact, and slid her hands up his body to remove his t-shirt, breaking off from their kiss to do so, as he made it to the last button of her shirt and wasted no time removing it. She watched his hungry eyes sweep across her body and back up to her face, and was floored by the intensity of his gaze. She thought that perhaps she'd never felt more beautiful than in that precise moment. She looked up at him, filled with lust, and took his hand to lead him up to the bedroom.

FIN


End file.
